Already Over
by AnjoRemix
Summary: Sasuke attempted to kill off Naruto before their bond deepen to the point of no return but what is the point of no return? Naruto was saved by another Raven who wants his everything but can he return his savior's love back or will Sasuke's love remain?


_**Diaryanjo: okay this one is dedicated to Noin-sama! XD**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: we finally got our account back -_-***_

_**Diaryanjo: sorry for the long wait guys! The pairing is her favorite! ItaNaru!**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: based on the song Already Over!**_

_**Diaryanjo: here we go! If you like we'll continue! XD**_

_**Diaryanjo: another note…the part where Sasuke and Naruto sings may not be the lyrics ^^ I alternated it a bit to match what they will be saying to each other but still it sounds like the song right? ^^ have fun reading!**_

_Naruto's thoughts (song)_

_**Sasuke's thoughts (song)**_

"_Naruto singing" with the song_

"_**Sasuke singing" with the song**_

Lyrics

_Already Over_

Two figures landed on the memorable past. The past they both want to forget but they could never forget about each other. The figure of two great shinobi's facing off between a giant waterfall. One stood calmly and coolly. The other was on his knees in a crouching position. His breath was ragged. The clear waterfall roared in between them once again after three years of each other absence. They'll never forget the day when it all started between them.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto…"

"Gomene-sai..." he started sobbing and fell completely on the statue. His tears spilled freely as he tried to furiously rub them away. He repeatedly kept on saying how sorry he was.

"Hn…" The raven clenched his fist.

"It's over Naruto."

Slowly Naruto stood as he realized Sasuke's meaning behind those words. He knew but has always been denying the true meaning of his words. He didn't want to face reality but he was tired of running away.

_You never go  
>You're always here<em>

"SASUKE!"

_**Suffocating me…**_

"DOUSHITE!"

_**Under my skin  
>I can not run away…<strong>_

Naruto leaped from the statue to the other with ease. He chased after the leaving form of Sasuke's.

_Fading…Slowly…_

An arm reached out and grabbed the back of Sasuke's clothing, stopping him from taking the next step.

"_I'd give it all to you"_

"_**Let go of me!"**_

Reaching as I fall  
>I know it's already over now<p>

Sasuke shrugged off his arms and grabbed his katana and aimed a killing blow at Naruto. But he stops before he can pierce Naruto's rib cage. The form of his past lover stopped.

Nothing left to lose  
>Loving you again<br>I know

"_**It's already over."**_

"…_already over now?"_

Sasuke activated sharingan; his body leaked a dark aura that suffocated Naruto's system.

"I'll kill you if I have too to break our bond."

_**My best defense  
>Running from you…<strong>_

_Cost me…_

"…_everything…"_

_I can't resist…_

"_Take all you want from me!"_

Slowly Sasuke approached Naruto but as his blade got closer to Naruto's heart, the more shaken his body got. Naruto didn't flinch one bit as Sasuke got closer to him.

_**Breaking…Slowly…**_

I'd give it all to you  
>Letting go of me<br>Reaching as I fall  
>I know it's already over now<br>Nothing left to lose  
>Loving you again<p>

The air blew by the two stilled figure. The wind took one of them with him. The raven furiously looked around his surrounding to find the blond head. Leafs swirled around him, he started running into the wild.

"_Is it already over?" _Naruto's voice echoed into the air of the forest.

"_**ALREADY OVER NOW!" **_Sasuke shouted right back at Naruto as he continued running.

Sasuke pinpointed Naruto's voice and followed it.

"_You're all I'm reaching for…" _the blonds voice cracked from all the crying.

"_**It's already over Naruto!"**_ Sasuke said furiously back at him.

Sasuke swung his katana to cut and severed the vines blocking his path to reach the source of Naruto's voice. It sounded distant but as he moved forward the louder he sounded.

"…_all I'm reaching for…"_

White light engulfed the raven as he neared the end. It was too bright that he covered his eyes with his right hand. The form of Naruto's jumpsuit slowly came to his sight. He was standing on the edge of a cliff staring down to the depths of the dark eternal hole which will soon be his grave.

"_**It's already over now…**_Naruto there's no where for you to run now."

"You're right."

Slowly Naruto turned to face his former lover who will now be the cause of his death. He accepted Sasuke's decision as his final commitment to each other. They knew there was no chance that they would be accepted back into the village with the relationship they have right now. Sasuke's goal would never be accomplished if he was in the way. He accepted death, since his lover will be the one…

"_I'd give it all to you  
>I offer up my soul<br>It's already over,"_

"_**...already over NOW!" **_

Sasuke plunged his katana into Naruto's heart causing the blond to gasp from the pain. Before the raven could pull out the blade, Naruto grabbed him by his shirt bringing their heads closer together.

_Give it all to you  
>letting go of me<em>

Naruto kissed the raven in a loving and accepting kiss. In the raven's mouth he could taste the blood of his former lover. With that done Sasuke pushed Naruto off the side of the cliff. Naruto gasped when the blade pulled out of his body.

_Reaching as I fall_

Sasuke didn't know why but his body lurched forward to reach for the falling body of his lover. Fear crept into his face as his Uchiha stoic look changed to regret and pain. It finally hit him as he kneeled over the cliff to watch the falling male.

"_I know it's already over now…"  
>Nothing left to lose<em>

_**Loving you again…  
>"I know it's already over NOW!"<br>It's already over now! **_

Tears crept into the Uchiha's eyes and silently fell out. He finally did it. Naruto looked back at him with a smile. It was his normal cheerful smile full of love and trust. Sasuke didn't want to believe what he just did. He sacrificed his most precious bond just to achieve his ambitions. A laugh with no emotion but disbelief rang out in the clearing.

"_**I know it's already over…" **_Sasuke whispered into the air as the wind blew by.

"_Already over…" _Naruto whispered back in response.

Then Sasuke's body disappeared in the red flames that engulfed his body. Naruto closed his eyes and awaited his final moments. He didn't notice someone shouting his name. After Sasuke disappeared a flash of black dashed out of the forest and into the depths of darkness in pursuit of the fallen boy. Naruto didn't know his body had stop falling until he heard heavy panting next to his sensitive ears which sent shivers down his body.

"It's not over Naruto." the voice whispered into Naruto's ear.


End file.
